howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Time to Move On
"It's Time to Move On" is the 16th episode of How to Get Away with Murder, as well as its second season's premiere. Summary Annalise and her students must move on with their lives as though nothing has happened, but the students are still reeling over Rebecca's disappearance. Only Annalise and Frank know that Rebecca was murdered and the two are determined to find out who killed her. Meanwhile, Annalise decides she wants to take on a new client, a brother and sister who are accused of killing their parents, and an old friend surprises Annalise at home and teaches her a valuable lesson.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150909abc03/ Plot Annalise sees a TV report of the Hapstall case, in which adopted siblings, Caleb and Catherine, are charged with the murder of their parents. Determined to get the case, Annalise has the Keating Five make the attorney mess up so she can take the case. Laurel gives the defense a cropped video that appears to discredit the witness, Caleb and Catherine's aunt, Helena Hapstall. The video turns out to be edited, and the prosecution accuses the defense of manipulating the footage. Following this, Caleb and Catherine hire Annalise. Meanwhile, Annalise and Frank find Rebecca's body. Frank makes plans to hide her body, and theorizes that Wes killed Rebecca. Later, Frank tracks Wes' computer, where he's been searching for Jane Does in Pennsylvania. Annalise accuses Frank of killing Rebecca, but he says he didn't. Annalise later invites Wes for dinner, and he confirms that he didn't kill her. However, Laurel goes to Frank, asking if Rebecca's dead, leading Frank to become suspicious of her. Frank tells Annalise that it was Laurel, leading her to figure out who really killed Rebecca - Bonnie. A flashback shows Bonnie accusing Rebecca of killing Lila and strangling her with a plastic bag. Annalise confronts Bonnie, who tells her she did it to protect Annalise, but Annalise tells her that she really did it for Sam. Eve Rothlo, the attorney Annalise referred Nate to, shows up at Annalise's house. They argue, revealing years of history between them. Eve initially refuses to take the case but ends up agreeing. However, when she meets with Nate, he tells her that Annalise framed him, and Eve turns down the case. Eve and Annalise fight, and Eve leaves. However, Annalise is distraught after confronting Bonnie, she visits Eve. They reminisce about their college days and reconcile, eventually having sex. After Oliver's positive HIV result, his relationship with Connor is strained. He argues with Connor and accuses him of not actually wanting to be with Oliver. Connor is determined to prove his commitment and moves in with him to prove that he does. At the end of the episode, Annalise takes Laurel, Wes, Connor, and Michaela to a club to encourage them to have fun and move on. While they're there, a news report shows Helena Hapstall murdered in her car, while at the Hapstalls' mansion, Caleb is just returning from a jog. Flash-Forward Wes is seen leaving the Hapstalls' mansion after a gunshot is heard; Annalise is shown inside the mansion, bleeding on the floor. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 8.38 million viewers. *This episode marks the final appearance of former main cast member Katie Findlay (Rebecca Sutter) after her character's death in the previous episode, "It's All My Fault". *Even before the episode aired, it was announced that Rebecca's killer would be revealed in this episode."How to Get Away with Murder to reveal Rebecca's killer sooner than expected". by Natalie Abrams, EW (July 23, 2015) Title *The title of the episode originates from Annalise's line "It's time to move on", which she says to Wes at the rave to convince him to stop worrying. **'It's Time to Move On' - Annalise Keating Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 201Promo8.jpg 201Promo9.jpg 201Promo10.jpg 201Promo29.jpg 201Promo30.jpg 201Promo31.png 201Promo32.png 201Promo33.png 201Promo34.png 201Promo36.png 201Promo37.png 201Promo38.png 201Promo39.png 201Promo40.png 201Promo41.png 201Promo42.png 201Promo27.jpg Behind the Scenes 201Promo35.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder Season 2 Promo "Killer Will Be Revealed" (HD) References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premieres